


Hero

by lyreann



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 13:30:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4921405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyreann/pseuds/lyreann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>因为他们会死去，他们才成为了英雄。</p><p>但是这些人们，建造了一座沉默的石碑来铭记死者，却将活下来的他称作英雄。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hero

**Author's Note:**

> 去年的旧文，比起两年前包含了一些不一样的理解。我希望写出平淡却深沉，伤痛又包含希望的感觉，因为个人笔力所限没能完全表达出自己想要的氛围，但仍然是个人很喜欢的一次尝试。

Raleigh Becket出生在阿拉斯加安克雷奇一个普通的家庭，父亲是机械工程师，母亲则在家里做家庭主妇，家境说不上富裕，但也还算殷实。Raleigh在家里排行第二，有一个年长三岁的哥哥Yancy，和他从小关系甚密。他们还有个小妹妹Jazmine，但是，也许是因为像他们那样的小男孩都不擅长处理和女孩子的关系，也许是因为兄弟俩已经非常亲密，妹妹Jazmine和他们总有点儿疏远。只有兄妹一起在院子玩躲避球的时候，他们才看起来更像三兄妹。

尽管Yancy比Raleigh大三岁，而且从小就早熟地显露出他日后性格稳重的兆头，他还是乐意带Raleigh玩。而对于年幼的Raleigh来说，在他实实在在生活其中的小世界里，简直就没有比Yancy更让他敬佩的人物了。在Raleigh还在幼儿园而Yancy已经上了小学的时候，每当母亲把早早放学的Raleigh接回家，他总是执拗地讨要不在眼前的哥哥。“你们也帮忙照看照看Jazmine呀。”母亲围着围裙在厨房里远远地喊道，但是回到家的Yancy已经把书包往房间一扔，带着Raleigh上街区里玩去了。兄弟俩风风火火地跑出家门，把母亲那一句“早点回来注意安全”的叮嘱也一并关在了屋内。

 

Raleigh也上小学以后，他们和街区里另一帮男孩子喜欢凑在一起玩角色扮演的游戏，满足每一个男孩从小都有的关于英雄的向往。年纪小的Raleigh经常被命令要扮演谁都不乐意当的反派，最后的结果总是看起来就比其他男孩柔弱许多的小反派被正义而强大的“英雄们”打倒在地上做投降状。

“嗨，这不对，”终于有一天Yancy说，“他看起来太弱了。英雄应该打败一个足够强大的敌人才能成为英雄。”其他男孩纷纷表示赞同。于是Raleigh终于不用再演反派了，但他也轮不上扮演英雄，于是他总是演一些最后一定会牺牲掉的次要角色。

“士兵，”Yancy的角色是战争中的总司令，他皱着眉头做出一副严肃的表情，这样的表情放在他带着稚气的脸上有种格格不入的滑稽。“你是否能承诺完成任务？”

Raleigh尽力挺直了小小的身板，学着哥哥做出严肃的模样，不太成功。“是的！”

“是的，长官。”Yancy提醒他。

Raleigh又扬了扬头，“是的，长官！”

“你是否能承诺，不论情况有多么艰难，不论敌人对你施加怎样的酷刑，你都会坚持到底，完成任务？”

Yancy的表情和语气让Raleigh小小的心中生出一股悲壮和自豪：“是的！”

“长官。”Yancy再一次提醒他。

“是的，长官！”

Raleigh抱着当作是机枪的树枝趴在地上匍匐前进，“看！那里有敌人！”一群男孩子同样举着树枝怪叫着从树丛后跑出来，Raleigh爬起来，张牙舞爪地装作狂射了一通子弹。“啊，我中弹了！”他用还有点儿尖细的童音喊起来，扔掉树枝往地上一倒。与此同时，Yancy和另一帮男孩子从另一边树丛后跑了出来冲向这边。“埋伏！我们遭到埋伏了！”先前的男孩子们胡乱喊起来。Yancy举起自己的“枪”，义正词严地说：“投降吧！你们已经被包围了！我们取得了胜利！”

“正义必胜！”随着Yancy潇洒地说完自己的台词，男孩子们又欢呼喊叫起来。

最后在Yancy的提议下正义的胜利者们为“为了崇高的目的牺牲了的士兵”举行庄重的哀悼。男孩子们围着躺在地上的Raleigh站成一圈，全部低着头，除了“领袖”Yancy。“他是为我们的胜利而牺牲的，我们应该永远铭记他。”Yancy非常擅长装出大人那样严肃而沉痛的表情，忍不住偷偷眯起眼看着大家反应的Raleigh被逗乐了，笑出了声。“士兵，你死了。”Yancy无奈地再一次提醒他。于是Raleigh赶紧夹好胳膊，用力闭上眼睛，以至于脸上的皮肤都皱了起来。

“你可以起来了。”Yancy叉着腰说，“大家都走了。”

Raleigh眯着眼睛苦着一张脸看着头顶上方的哥哥，肉乎乎的小爪子在空气里划拉着。“我——起——不——来——”他拖长了声音软软地说，“我——受——伤——了——”

“快点起来，”Yancy无情地打断他未竟的演出，“我不管你了。”

Raleigh撅起小嘴，干脆闭上眼睛，四肢一摊，像条死鱼一样躺在地上。他等着，等着，可是Yancy没有再叫他，也没有扑上来威胁要挠他的痒，他最怕Yancy挠他痒了。他终于忍不住睁开眼睛。Yancy真的不见了。

Raleigh一骨碌从地上爬起来。“Yancy！哥哥！”小孩子尖叫着，跑着，搜寻着哥哥的身影。

“在这儿等着你呢！”Yancy从一个转角里窜出来，抓住Raleigh开始挠他的痒。“停下！Yancy！”但是他可打不过哥哥，兄弟俩闹成一团，这次一起滚到地上去了。他们笑着，闹着，终于都累了停了下来，两个人都已是灰头土脸的模样。

 

Yancy的十一岁生日是在Becket一家的欧洲之旅当中度过的。那天他们在匈牙利的布达佩斯，在旅馆共享了一个双人间的兄弟俩悄悄干了件谁也不知道的事情。和父母道过晚安后，Becket兄弟没有上床，他们带着手电筒和从母亲手提包里偷拿的打火机跑出旅馆，找到了一间弃置的工厂，确认没有人以后溜了进去。

“英雄们的狂欢现在才开始了！”Raleigh大喊。他们在黑暗中摇晃着手电筒和打火机，如同他们是破开黑暗带来光明的勇者；他们在空旷的工厂间里喊出喜爱的漫画角色的名字，叫着知道的乱七八糟的招式的名称，喊叫声夹杂着回音在空间里回荡。欧洲古城一处废弃荒僻的工厂内，兄弟俩是只有他们自己知道的超级英雄。

 

随着年岁增长，他们各自构筑起自己的一方世界，但仍然亲密非常。他们像所有生活在美国的普通男孩那样成长，在一个不算富裕但是完整而和睦的家庭里，逐渐长成健康强壮的模样。关于Becket兄弟没有任何特殊或突出的地方，他们只是一对普通的兄弟。直到改变整个世界的事件过早而仓促地结束了他们共同的少年时代。

第一只怪兽在旧金山登录的时候，Yancy满十八岁正式成年没多久，而离Raleigh的十五岁生日则还有四个月，他们从电视上看到了新闻报道，超乎想象巨大、丑陋且凶残的生物突然从大洋底端扑出来要吞噬这个世界，从此一切都改变了。

等到Raleigh也从高中毕业后，兄弟俩加入了科迪亚克岛的猎人学院。而在这之前，他们原本看似完满的家庭也随着整个世界一起分崩离析。母亲因为癌症而去世，一向与他们更疏离的父亲带着Jazmine离开他们。他们最后一次见到父亲和妹妹是在母亲的葬礼上，而Jazmine对Raleigh说过的最后一句话是“闭嘴”，因为他忍不住唱起了母亲以前最喜欢的一首歌，就在葬礼上。

Becket兄弟第一次驾驶危险流浪者出战的时候，Yancy二十二岁，Raleigh还有两个月满十九岁。他们年轻、缺乏经验，但有着面对怪兽时必要的无畏与狂妄。当他们首次驾着危险流浪者出现在洛杉矶河口时，他们依然是一对普通的兄弟，两个毛头小子，是这个世界为了抵御外来的侵蚀以正常运转而必须要牺牲掉的年轻祭品。

几个小时后当他们凯旋，他们的名字突然为人所知了。英雄，那是他们被赋予的称号。Raleigh感到有些眩晕，仿佛突然对他们所完成的一切难以置信。他们被世界夹杂着欢呼、欣喜与倾慕的巨大浪潮吞没了。

那是惊险、刺激但是也肆意的云上的日子。后来每次被问起与哥哥一起在PPDC那三年不到的时间，Raleigh只是弯着唇角露出一个微笑，不说什么，这让他看起来与平日很不一样，意外的有些少年人的青涩气息。他自己知道，那时候的自己仍然是个不成熟的傻瓜，一个虽然已经失去了父母和正常的生活但仍然被包裹在来自哥哥最后的庇护内，安全、无知、狂妄又单纯的傻瓜。那是他被过早而仓促地结束了的、不完整的少年时代最后的余韵。

 

二十一岁零两个月，Raleigh在Becket兄弟第五次出战的时候失去了哥哥Yancy。他独自杀死怪兽，并驾驶流浪者回到了最近的海岸。他拒绝了遗属抚恤金，拒绝了接受脑补测试，因为深知没有了Yancy自己再没可能和另外的人达到那样高的同步率。

他直接离开了PPDC，再回来时已经是五年后。他二十六岁了。他的体格仍然强健，技能尚未生疏，他的身体仍然是一个处于顶峰时期的青年，但是这副身躯里装着的灵魂总让他感觉有点儿古怪。生命中的缺口，总是一旦产生就再也没可能补上。

他的搭档Mako和他有着相似的失去至亲的体验，大概是出于这样的原因，他总是很在意她，很照顾她。他小心地引导着Mako，又全然信任她、鼓励她。他发觉自己开始变得和记忆里的Yancy有点相像，他像当初Yancy寄予自己庇护一样不动声色地庇护着Mako。

 

虫洞最终被成功摧毁后，回到PPDC是一场盛大的庆祝在等待着他。他看着涌上来想要拥抱他们的带着狂喜表情的、欢呼的人群，一瞬间感到有点儿熟悉的眩晕，像多年前他们兄弟俩第一次成功出击后的体会，对于自己完成的一切感到难以置信，对于耳旁人群的喧闹有点茫然。他回想起此前死里逃生，在茫茫海面上和Mako像两个终于寻找到庇护所的孩子相拥，Mako潮湿的头发贴着他的额头，冷冽的空气让他的肺叶都刀割似的生疼，那样的瞬间比起当下，对他来说好像反而更有现实感。

“我们的英雄来了！”不知道是谁突然喊了一句，“为英雄欢呼！”

“为英雄欢呼！”

如同潮水一般铺天盖地的掌声和欢呼再次席卷和吞没了他，可是这次在短暂的瞬间过后那种眩晕感消失了，他觉得自己从未如此清晰地感知到自身的存在，淹没在人群的狂流中，如此普通，如此渺小，微不足道。

 

战事钟清零后，Raleigh和Mako留在PPDC协助各国政府着手各地区的重建工作。无数城市被毁，居民流离失所，被怪兽蓝污染的区域要经过多少年才能恢复最基本的生态系统，Herman和Newton仍然给不出估计数值，但无疑不容乐观。

毁灭是轻易的，瞬间的。流浪者的核反应堆在另一端世界的爆炸是激烈的，也是那么一瞬间的事。但是要聚拢鲜血淋漓的碎片，要在废墟上开始新生，却是漫长而艰难的。或许，即便数十年、数百年之后，人类也无法从地球上彻底抹去这灾难的十多年里发生过的一切的痕迹。

 

虫洞被摧毁后的第五年，Mako终于找到了她为之倾心的人。婚礼举办得简单而朴素，只邀请了Mako在PPDC熟识的几个朋友。Raleigh多年来照顾Mako，已经如同她的血亲兄长，因此在婚礼上，Raleigh代替故去的Pentecost将军，牵着Mako的手将她交给要同她共度一生的新郎。

“好好对她，”Raleigh换上父亲一般的严厉口吻，对实际比他年轻不了太多的新郎说，“不然我饶不了你。我会知道的。”

新郎有点儿害怕地看着他，“我我——我会的。”他如同面临巨大威胁一般有点战战兢兢地说，毕竟他面前铁青着脸的Raleigh Becket是曾经终结了怪兽的机甲驾驶员（虽然他的新娘也是，更重要的是她可没有像他昔日的搭档那样铁青着脸），大家都都不想惹恼了他。  
“我——我真心爱Mako，我一定会让她幸福的。”新郎喘着气，说完就脸红了，因为这是他第一次当着这么多人面说情话。

Mako没有铁青着脸，相反，她忍不住笑了，但她的眼眶还有点湿润。Mako穿着纯白婚纱，她那带有东方韵味的五官加上她的装束产生了一种独特的效果，格外美丽。“谢谢你……一直以来都是。”她拥抱了一下Raleigh，然后踮起脚尖亲吻了一下他的面颊。

Raleigh卸下凶神恶煞的伪装，带着微笑回到朋友们中间，同他们一起注视着这对幸福的新人交换誓言，互戴戒指。Newton在絮絮叨叨地咕哝着些什么，“天哪，”Herman恼火地压低声音呵斥他，“看在费曼的份上！这种时候你能不能消停会儿，他们正在重复誓言呢！”Newton的声音弱了一些，但仍然没有停止。站在Raleigh身旁的Tendo吸了吸鼻子，“看着他们我都觉得我老了。”他有点儿伤感地说。Raleigh不轻不重地锤了他一下：“承认吧，你就是老啦。”老Hansen没有说话。Raleigh知道他忍不住想到了自己的儿子。如果Chuck Hansen从那场战役中幸存下来，也许此时他也已经找到自己生命的另一半，在这个经受了创伤的世界里开始崭新而美好的生活。那个为新生的世界而献了祭的战士，他太年轻了。

Raleigh什么都说不出来，只能安慰地拍了拍年长的老友。

“对了，”他突然想起什么说道，“既然我已经扮演了父亲的角色，我是不是该给新郎一拳？” 

新郎的脸色刷的就白了，Mako慌忙拦住他。其他人都笑了起来。

 

虫洞被摧毁后的第十年，他们举行了一个全球性的纪念仪式。铭记伤痛，感怀逝者，欢庆和平与新生。

各国政府联集资将破碎穹顶改造成了战事纪念馆，还修建了一块纪念碑，所有在那场战斗里死亡的机甲驾驶员的名字都刻在了上面，当然，也包括Yancy。

虫洞关闭的十周年纪念日当天，纪念馆举行剪彩仪式。Raleigh被热情邀请来主持剪彩，他实在推脱不掉。

主持人说话的时候他忍不住一直盯着那块纪念碑看。石碑上刻着百来个牺牲者的名字，其中有他所知道的人，Pentecost将军、Chuck Hansen、Sasha和Aleksis还有魏氏三兄弟，更多是他仅有一面之缘或根本不知道名字也不知道面孔的驾驶员。对于人们来说无疑也是一样。这些机甲战士，他们操纵的机甲就是他们的钢铁坟墓，这些人们连面孔也不知道的驾驶员，这些普通人，是他们投身太平洋底，换来了那个缺口的永久封印。

……死。

他找到了Yancy的名字。他脑海里关于兄长的记忆仍然很清晰，很鲜活，但Yancy什么也没留下，他只剩一个冷冰冰的名字留在那儿：Yancy Becket。我的名字应该刻在他旁边，Raleigh想道，我也会有死去的一天。他们兄弟俩以前干什么事都是一起行动，如今看见Yancy的名字独自在那儿，让他觉得孤零零的。

死，是我们所唯一要面对的问题，Raleigh想。漫画里的英雄总是不死的，可现实是残酷的。英雄只是普通人，血肉之躯，他们也是会失败，会被摧毁，会死的。

因为他们会死去，他们才成为了英雄。

但是他仍然能听到，这些活下来的人们，建造了一座沉默的石碑来铭记死者，却将活下来的他称作英雄。

主持人牵着Raleigh的小臂将他带到话筒前，她笑着称Raleigh为英雄。

“……Becket先生，在这样一个时刻，您一定有些想说的话吧？”

毫无准备的他抓着话筒向人群中看去。他看到许多张期待的、微笑的、平和的面孔，青年的，壮年的，苍老的，朝气的……其中甚至还有不到十岁的小孩子，他们在那个混乱的十年终结之后出生于崭新的世界，不必再经历父辈们的恐惧与苦难。

……新生。

这是在现下的世界里正在发生的一切。也许那些伤痕永远都不能消失，但是新的生命一定会将它们掩盖。万物运作的规律，真正伟大的力量，他一个所谓的英雄，在这样的伟大面前，是何其渺小。

他手指攥着话筒，和人们干瞪着眼好半天，终于说了一句：

“和平是属于你们的。”

为我们的胜利而牺牲的，我们应该永远铭记。这句话，留给从旧世界存活下来的他们就足够了。

 

=Fin=


End file.
